


Nie Randkuj Z Alfami

by MobyDick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (serio - zwierzęcy ponad normę McDanno), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Steve jest w potrzebie, Translation English-Polish, a potem uprawiają zwierzęcy seks, omega 'verse, więc Danny przybywa z pomocą, wzmianki o mpregu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mówiąc całkiem uczciwie, eksżona Danny'ego w niczym nie przypomina osoby, której Steve się spodziewał. Przede wszystkim jest elegancka. I jest Brytyjką, co Steve uświadamia sobie, gdy tylko kobieta otwiera usta. Jej czysty akcent sprawia, że typowy dla Jersey, zaciągający akcent Danny'ego brzmi niewyszukanie i przytłaczająco.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Poza tym jest omegą.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Ale niech pan powie szczerze - odzywa się - czy może pan sobie w ogóle wyobrazić Danny'ego, akurat Danny'ego, z jakąś alfą?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Steve stara się zignorować ogarniające go poczucie, jakby coś trochę zbyt mocno zacisnęło się wokół jego klatki piersiowej.<br/></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie Randkuj Z Alfami

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Date Alphas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183221) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> **Hejka wszystkim! (ツ)**
> 
> Po raz trzeci oddaję w Wasze ręce fika, którego poleciła mi ~~nasza cudowna **euphoria**. I z tego miejsca dziękuję jej gorąco za wsparcie merytoryczne i moralne, bo bez niej pewnie bym się nie odważyła zabrać za to tłumaczenie *_*~~
> 
> Risercze do tłumaczeń zabierały mnie już w różne dziwne miejsca, ale szukanie słówek do scen erotycznych na stronach poświęconych reprodukcji psów to zdecydowanie najdziwniejsza wycieczka ever. ~~Jednakże euphoria orzekła, że “niech będzie zwierzęco”, a zatem jest zwierzęco ^_^~~
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że przeczytanie tego nie przyprawi nikogo o atak serca, a jeśli pójdziemy za to do piekła dla perwersów, to obyśmy trafili do jednego kociołka ^_^
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

Mówiąc całkiem uczciwie, eksżona Danny'ego w niczym nie przypomina osoby, której Steve się spodziewał. Przede wszystkim jest elegancka. I jest Brytyjką, co Steve uświadamia sobie, gdy tylko kobieta otwiera usta. Jej czysty akcent sprawia, że typowy dla Jersey, zaciągający akcent Danny'ego brzmi niewyszukanie i przytłaczająco.

Poza tym jest omegą.

\- Domyślam się, że nie jestem taka, jak pan oczekiwał - stwierdza Rachel z cierpkim uśmiechem, a do Steve'a dociera, że przyglądał się jej o jedną chwilę za długo.

\- Nie za bardzo - przyznaje się Steve. - Chyba sam nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem.

Rachel odpowiada wymijającym mruknięciem, kierując spojrzenie ku przeciwległej stronie pokoju, gdzie Danny jest zajęty rozstawianiem sprzętu służącego do prowadzenia obserwacji.

\- Ale niech pan powie szczerze - odzywa się - czy może pan sobie w ogóle wyobrazić Danny'ego, akurat Danny'ego, z jakąś alfą?

Steve stara się zignorować ogarniające go poczucie, jakby coś trochę zbyt mocno zacisnęło się wokół jego klatki piersiowej.

\---

Steve nie wie nawet, czemu w ogóle zakładał, że Rachel była alfą. To nie tak, że ma coś przeciwko parom o tej samej orientacji. Nie jest aż takim hipokrytą, biorąc pod uwagę jego własny tak-jakby-związek z Catherine. Lecz być może snucie przypuszczeń o orientacji Rachel było z jego strony niczym innym jak po prostu myśleniem życzeniowym.

\- No dobra, wykrztuś to wreszcie - fuka z irytacją Danny, sprawiając, że Steve na moment odrywa spojrzenie od drogi przed nimi, by zerknąć na niego.

\- Co mam wykrztusić? - pyta Steve i jeśli celowo zachowuje się jak tępak, to nikt nie może tego udowodnić.

\- Wiem, że masz pytania - odpowiada Danny, a w jego głosie słychać zrezygnowanie. - Pytania o Rachel.

\- Co takiego? Nie - mówi Steve, może odrobinę zbyt szybko. - Ode mnie nie usłyszysz żadnych pytań.

\- Och, doprawdy? Nie zapytasz mnie nawet, w jaki sposób przechodziliśmy nasze cieczki? - pyta Danny. Policzki Steve'a robią się gorące. Nawet nie pomyślał, żeby rozważać tę kwestię, a teraz prędko spycha na bok wyobrażenia, które pytanie Danny'ego wydobyło na powierzchnię jego umysłu.

\- Ludzie naprawdę cię o to pytają? - dziwi się, marszcząc nos.

\- Jeden facet zapytał nawet, czy mógłby popatrzeć - prycha Danny, na co Steve trochę mocniej zaciska dłonie na kierownicy Camaro. Musi zdusić w sobie warknięcie.

\- Nie mam żadnych pytań - zapewnia Danny'ego Steve. - W zasadzie to wyjaśnia kilka spraw. To znaczy, zawsze się zastanawiałem, dlaczego nie przyznano ci pełni władzy rodzicielskiej nad Grace, skoro sądy są zazwyczaj przychylne omegom w takich przypadkach.

\- Taa, Rachel urodziła Grace, więc... - odpowiada Danny, a jego ton staje się nieco przygaszony. - Planowaliśmy mieć jeszcze jedno młode, kiedy już nabralibyśmy wprawy w zajmowaniu się Grace, i wtedy to ja miałem zajść w ciążę, ale...

Kątem oka Steve widzi, jak Danny wzrusza ramionami.

\- Chcesz mieć więcej młodych? - pyta, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że po prostu podtrzymuje niezobowiązującą rozmowę. Sam nigdy tak naprawę nie myślał o posiadaniu młodych - nigdy nawet nie brał tego pod uwagę, jeśli ma być szczery - lecz gdyby miał się kiedykolwiek ustatkować, cóż. Teraz dostrzega urok takiej możliwości.

\- Pytasz jako mój szef czy jako przyjaciel? - odparowuje Danny, mrużąc nieznacznie oczy.

\- Jako przyjaciel - odpowiada pospiesznie Steve. - Tylko jako przyjaciel. Nie chciałem sugerować...

Danny krótko parska śmiechem, słysząc, jak Steve usiłuje wybrnąć z sytuacji, i posyła mu promienny uśmiech, który wprawia w ruch motylki w brzuchu Steve'a.

\- Nie sądziłem, że coś sugerujesz. Jednak chciałem się upewnić - odpowiada Danny. - Ale owszem, miałbym czwórkę lub piątkę młodych, gdybym mógł. Kiedy byliśmy razem, Rachel powiedziała, że zamierza ograniczyć się najwyżej do trzech i to tylko pod warunkiem, że ja donoszę dwójkę. No a teraz...

Danny milknie, obracając głowę, by wyjrzeć przez okno samochodu i wpatruje się gdzieś w dal.

\- Teraz po prostu się cieszę, że mam przynajmniej Gracie - kończy przerwaną myśl. Przez chwilę nie mówi nic więcej, po czym odwraca się z powrotem do Steve'a. - A ty chcesz mieć młode?

Steve waha się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Może gdybym miał je mieć z odpowiednią osobą - odpowiada w końcu.

Stanowczo unika patrzenia na Danny'ego, kiedy to mówi.

\---

Nazajutrz Steve budzi się o czwartej rano. Czuje się roztrzęsiony, spięty, niepasujący do własnej skóry. Nawet nie próbuje ponownie zasnąć, zanim jego budzik zadzwoni za godzinę, i wychodzi z domu na wczesnoporanną rundę pływania. Niestety to niezbyt mu pomaga się uspokoić i Steve przyłapuje się na tym, że wykorzystuje dodatkowy czas na zrobienie porządków.

Zaczyna od plam krwi w gabinecie swojego ojca.

Kiedy kończy sprzątać w całym domu, czuje się spokojniejszy. Bardziej wyciszony. W dalszym ciągu ma więcej energii niż zwykle, ale to pewnie tylko zasługa endorfin, jakie pozostały w jego organizmie po wcześniejszym forsownym pływaniu.

Teraz wszystko wygląda schludnie - nie ma już dziur po kulach ani śladów krwi. Jedyną odstającą od normy rzeczą w całym domu jest jego lodówka - praktycznie pusta, jeśli nie liczyć kilku steków, trzech butelek piwa i słoika majonezu. Steve postanawia, że po pracy wybierze się na zakupy.

Po drodze do budynku [Ali’iōlani Hale](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aliiolani_Hale) zatrzymuje się, żeby kupić malasadas, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając.

\- Czy to jest to, co mi się wydaje? - pyta Danny, kiedy Steve wchodzi do ich siedziby, a jego spojrzenie zatrzymuje się na papierowej torbie, gdy tylko podnosi wzrok znad komputerowego stołu.

\- Nie wiem. A wydaje ci się, że co to jest? - odpowiada pytaniem Steve, stawiając torbę przed Dannym, który natychmiast sięga do środka, wydobywając stamtąd pokryty cukrem kawałek smażonego ciasta. Danny wpycha pączka do ust, a Steve usiłuje się nie gapić, kiedy mężczyzna pochłania przysmak, a następnie zlizuje resztki cukru ze swoich palców.

\- A teraz - odzywa się Danny, przełknąwszy najpierw pączka, mierząc Steve'a podejrzliwym spojrzeniem - _prawdziwe_ pytanie brzmi, co robiłeś z malasadas? Proszę, powiedz, że przestałeś się zamartwiać o swoją figurę.

\- Przyniosłem je dla ciebie - odpowiada Steve, przewracając oczami.

Danny milczy przez sekundę, mrugając ze zdziwienia.

\- Przyniosłeś je... dla mnie? - powtarza, nadal patrząc na Steve'a.

\- Jeżeli ich nie chcesz, dam je Chinowi - straszy go Steve i czuje rozbawienie, gdy dłoń Danny'ego raptownie ląduje na torbie, ściskając ją ochronnym gestem.

\- Hej, nic takiego nie powiedziałem - odparowuje Danny, mrużąc nieznacznie oczy. - Po prostu nie ufam twoim motywom, co, nawiasem mówiąc, jest _całkowicie zdrowe_ , biorąc pod uwagę to, jak zawsze mnie pouczasz, że od takiego jedzenia dostanę w końcu zawału.

Steve waha się przez chwilę. Jedyne wyjaśnienie, jakie ma dla Danny'ego, brzmi, że zrobił to odruchowo - że z jakiegoś powodu uznał za _naturalne_ przyniesienie ich Danny'emu. Że to pomogło osłabić bolesne swędzenie, które czuł pod skórą.

\- Nie mogę tak po prostu zrobić czegoś miłego dla mojego ulubionego partnera? - pyta wreszcie Steve, posyłając Danny'emu swój najbardziej ujmujący uśmiech.

\- Nie myśl sobie, że nie zdaję sobie sprawy, że masz jakieś ukryte intencje – odpowiada Danny, ale nie wypuszcza z ręki torby z malasadas. – Jeszcze się dowiem, co kombinujesz.

\- Skoro to pomaga ci zasnąć w nocy, Danno - prycha Steve, po czym odwraca się i idzie do swojego biura.

Przez całą drogę czuje wzrok Danny'ego na swoich plecach.

\---

Uczucie roztrzęsienia nie znika. Jeśli już, to staje się silniejsze z upływem następnego tygodnia. Palce Steve'a częściej niż kiedykolwiek drgają na spuście jego pistoletu, a wszystko wokół niego wydaje się wyostrzone - kolory, dźwięki... zapachy.

Szczególnie zapach Danny'ego wyróżnia się z otoczenia: malasadas, olejek sandałowy (z jego pianki do golenia, domyśla się Steve), gorzka kawa, lekki ślad potu, ponieważ Danny nadal jest zbyt uparty, żeby zrezygnować ze swoich krawatów.

Steve robi, co w jego mocy, by to ignorować, tak jak robił to od miesięcy, jednak zapach Danny'ego jest teraz znacznie bardziej wyraźny, przenikając przez jego zmysły, gdy tylko obaj znajdują się w tym samym pokoju. Od czasu do czasu przyłapuje się na tym, że nieświadomie przysuwa się odrobinę zbyt blisko do Danny'ego. Musi nieustannie kontrolować swój oddech, aby nie wciągnąć w płuca zbyt dużej ilości tego odurzającego zapachu i nie stracić tych resztek panowania nad sobą, które jeszcze posiada. W chwilach słabości zastanawia się, czemu po prostu nie wtuli twarzy w szyję Danny'ego i nie zaciągnie się głęboko jego zapachem, żeby nasycić najbardziej prymitywną część swojej osoby.

Jakaś część Steve'a chce zapytać Danny'ego, czy nie zbliża się do cieczki. To by z pewnością wyjaśniało zmianę w jego zapachu. Jednak Danny nie złożył podania o zwolnienie na tę okoliczność, nawet nie napomknął o tym ani jednym słowem, więc może cały problem leży po stronie Steve'a.

Może Steve w końcu przekroczył limit własnej wytrzymałości.

\- Zgarnij go, Danno - burczy Steve, a jego głos jest głębszy i bardziej szorstki niż zazwyczaj. Popycha drugorzędnego handlarza bronią w stronę Danny'ego, któremu udaje się złapać faceta, zanim przewróci się na chodnik.

\- Przynajmniej coś na tym zyskałem - mamrocze przestępca, opierając się bezwładnie o Danny'ego, przez co ich ciała ściśle do siebie przylegają. Danny odpycha dilera od siebie, kiedy ten zaczyna go obwąchiwać ewidentnie na pokaz, i otwiera usta, prawdopodobnie by wrzasnąć na faceta o dodaniu zarzutu molestowania seksualnego do jego wyroku, jednak powstrzymuje go przed tym głośne warczenie.

Mija chwila, zanim Steve orientuje się, że to z _jego_ ust wydobył się ten warkot.

\- Rany, przecież tak naprawdę nic nie zrobiłem - mówi handlarz bronią, ale odsuwa się od Danny'ego, przezornie nie spuszczając Steve'a z oczu ani na moment. - Szparka tej omegi jest cała twoja, stary.

Zanim Steve może choćby zastanowić się nad jakąś stosownie zjadliwą odpowiedzią na te słowa, Danny rzuca się naprzód i wbija kolano w klejnoty alfy. Facet osuwa się na ziemię, skomląc piskliwie, a Danny wymierza mu jeszcze jednego kopniaka w brzuch, tak na dokładkę.

\- Dobra, po pierwsze, nie ma takiej potrzeby, żebyś _ty_ \- Danny oskarżycielsko celuje palcem w Steve'a - bronił mojego honoru. A _ty_ \- Danny kieruje wzrok na alfę, który nadal leży na ziemi skulony w pozycji embrionalnej - lepiej stul pysk, o ile nie chcesz, żebym cię permanentnie uszkodził, a nie tylko nabił ci kilka siniaków. Poza tym, ja nie mam pochwy. Naucz się pierdolonej anatomii.

\- To może ja zajmę się resztą - wtrąca Chin, wchodząc pomiędzy Danny'ego a dilera bronią. Przygląda się ostrożnie Danny'emu, sprawdzając, czy Danny nie sprawia wrażenia, jakby szykował się do kolejnej rundy z ich zatrzymanym. - Wy dwaj musicie ochłonąć.

Steve słyszy, że Danny mamrocze pod nosem coś, co brzmi podejrzanie jak: "Niczego, do diabła, nie muszę."

\- Hej - odzywa się Kono, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Steve'a i nakłaniając go, żeby oderwał wzrok od Danny'ego. - Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Nic mi nie jest - odpowiada Steve, lecz nawet on zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego głos jest lekko zgryźliwy, spięty i podminowany.

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz, bracie - prycha Kono, mierząc Steve'a znaczącym spojrzeniem. - Przez cały tydzień nie jesteś sobą.

\- Po prostu czuję się trochę roztrzęsiony. To nic takiego - wzdycha Steve, przecierając rękawem czoło. Marszczy brwi, kiedy materiał robi się wilgotny od potu. To aresztowanie nie było szczególnie wyczerpujące. Jasne, podniosło mu ciśnienie i sprawiło, że adrenalina szumi w jego żyłach, ale nie aż tak, żeby miał się tak bardzo spocić.

Zerka przez ramię na Kono i widzi, że dziewczyna przygląda mu się z namysłem.

\- Co chcesz powiedzieć przez to, że czujesz się "roztrzęsiony"? - pyta.

\- Moja skóra wydaje się zbyt ciasna. Niemal swędzi - przyznaje Steve. - Mam za dużo zbędnej energii.

\- A twoje zmysły, co z nimi? - dopytuje Kono, a na jej twarzy pojawia się ślad zrozumienia. - Czy zapachy są wyraźniejsze niż zwykle?

\- Taa - odpowiada Steve, spoglądając na nią z rezerwą.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz przechodziłeś ruję? - pyta Kono rzeczowym tonem.

\- Ruję? - powtarza Steve, wpatrując się w Kono. - Myślisz, że zaczyna mi się _ruja_?

\- Masz wszystkie objawy, bracie - odpowiada Kono, wzruszając ramionami. - Z tego, co mówisz, czujesz mniej więcej to samo co ja, zanim zaczęłam brać supresanty.

\- Ale ja też jestem na supresantach - stwierdza Steve, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ja tylko mówię, co widzę - odpowiada Kono, a jej twarz przybiera wyraz lekkiego zatroskania. - Jednak może byłoby dobrze, gdybyś zasięgnął w tej sprawie opinii lekarza.

Steve otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale Kono prześciga go, zanim udaje mu się dojść do słowa.

\- To wpływa na twoją pracę, szefie - oznajmia, kręcąc głową. - A oprócz tego, myślę, że następnym razem Danny kopnie _ciebie_ w klejnoty, jeżeli dalej będziesz się zachowywał jak nadopiekuńczy alfa. Tylko nie przestawaj przynosić mu malasadas. Dzięki nim jest mniej zrzędliwy.

\- Słyszałem to! - woła Danny, wystawiając głowę przez drzwi domu dilera bronią, by spiorunować wzrokiem stojącą na ganku dwójkę. - To, co powiedziałaś o malasadas. _Wiedziałem_ , że masz jakiś ukryty motyw!

\- Tak, tak, Danno. Rozgryzłeś mnie - odpowiada z roztargnieniem Steve.

Danny uśmiecha się szeroko, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany, po czym znika z powrotem w domu, by zebrać pozostałe dowody.

\- Umówię się na wizytę u lekarza, w porządku? - wzdycha Steve, ponownie skupiając uwagę na Kono.

\- Jestem prawie pewna, że Chin już się zorientował, co jest grane, ale gdybyś chciał, żebym kryła cię przed Dannym, to nie ma sprawy - mówi Kono.

\- Nie, to nie będzie konieczne - odpowiada Steve, kręcąc głową. - Może nawet Danny trochę się uspokoi, kiedy się dowie, że ta cała nadopiekuńczość nie była zamierzona. I już wkrótce ktoś znowu będzie do niego strzelał.

\- Jestem przekonana, że to go ucieszy - stwierdza Kono z radosnym uśmiechem.

\---

Steve próbuje się nie wiercić, kiedy siedzi na kozetce w gabinecie zabiegowym. Doktor Keli’i siedzi na krześle naprzeciwko niego, spisując notatki na sztywnej podkładce i sporadycznie zerkając na Steve'a. Steve zaciska szczęki i stuka palcami o swoje udo.

\- Cóż, wszystkie pańskie symptomy wskazują, że wchodzi pan w okres rui - oznajmia doktor Keli’i, skupiając spojrzenie bezpośrednio na Steve'ie i odkładając długopis.

\- Biorę supresanty - protestuje niepewnie Steve.

\- Supresanty nie są cudownym specyfikiem, komandorze McGarrett - wzdycha doktor Keli’i. - Pewne rzeczy mogą zakłócić ich działanie, jak na przykład stres czy zażywanie innych leków. Czy przyjmuje pan jakieś inne lekarstwa?

\- Nie - odpowiada stanowczo Steve.

\- A czy spotykał się pan z kimś w ostatnim czasie? Zwłaszcza z jakimiś omegami? - pyta doktor Keli’i, a umysł Steve'a na krótką chwilę odruchowo wędruje ku Danny'emu, zanim Steve spycha te myśli na bok.

\- Ostatnio byłem w związku z drugą alfą, jednak nie widzieliśmy się ze sobą co najmniej od miesiąca - przyznaje Steve, nie przestając stukać palcami o swoje udo.

\- Ale jeden z członków pana grupy operacyjnej jest omegą, zgadza się? Detektyw Williams, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli? - dopytuje doktor Keli’i, sprawiając, że Steve robi się spięty.

\- A co to ma do rzeczy? - pyta Steve, jeżąc się nieznacznie.

\- Proszę się uspokoić, komandorze. Patrząc na to z czysto hormonalnego i biologicznego punktu widzenia, nie miał pan do czynienia z wieloma omegami w ciągu swojego życia, uwzględniając pańską służbę w marynarce - zauważa doktor Keli’i stonowanym głosem. - Następnie niespodziewanie znajduje się pan w sytuacji, gdzie nie tylko przebywa pan stale w towarzystwie omegi, lecz także obaj bez przerwy mierzycie się z okolicznościami powodującymi wysoki stres. Jeśli dodać do tego fakt, że od ponad dziesięciu lat przyjmuje pan supresanty i nie przechodził pan rui, nie jest strasznie zaskakującym, że doświadcza pan tego typu reakcji.

\- Danny niczego nie... - warczy Steve, ale doktor Keli’i wchodzi mu w słowo.

\- Nie twierdzę, że to wina detektywa Williamsa, nie twierdzę też, że to pańska wina - mówi. - Tak już po prostu jest. Niemniej będzie pan potrzebował kilku dni zwolnienia. W normalnych warunkach ruja nie trwa dłużej niż cztery czy pięć dni, jednak biorąc pod uwagę to, jak długo pański organizm był pod wpływem supresantów, sugerowałbym wzięcie wolnego na cały tydzień. Dodatkowo, sugerowałbym panu znalezienie sobie partnera.

\- Partnera - powtarza Steve, czując lekkie otępienie.

\- Tylko niech to nie będzie alfa - dodaje doktor Keli’i. - Przebywanie z drugą alfą podczas rui tylko zwiększy nasilenie pańskich objawów. Nie stanowiłoby to większego problemu, gdyby regularnie przechodził pan ruję i nie zażywał supresantów, jednak w tym momencie pański poziom hormonów jest zbyt niestabilny, żebym mógł ze spokojem zalecić panu znalezienie partnera będącego alfą. Byłoby idealnie, gdyby zechciał pan spędzić ten czas z jakąś omegą, ale beta także powinna wystarczyć.

\- A jeżeli nie chcę żadnego partnera? - pyta Steve. Kłujące swędzenie pod jego skórą nasila się na myśl, że miałby pozwolić, aby ktoś inny dotykał go w takiej chwili. Sam ten pomysł przyprawia go o lekkie mdłości.

\- To nie jest wskazane - mówi ostrożnie doktor Keli’i. - Ale jest to wykonalne, o ile ma pan kogoś, kto mógłby zaglądać do pana codziennie, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie zrobi pan sobie krzywdy.

Steve powstrzymuje grymas, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że jedynym betą, którego zna wystarczająco dobrze, by powierzyć mu takie zadanie, jest Kamekona. Jakoś będzie musiał to przeżyć.

\- Jeśli zaczną występować u pana jakieś nietypowe objawy albo okoliczności ulegną zmianie w jakikolwiek sposób, proszę mnie natychmiast poinformować - kończy doktor Keli’i.

\- Oczywiście, doktorze - odpowiada Steve z westchnieniem.

Krzywi się, rozmyślając nad tym, jak niezręcznie będzie przekazać te nowiny reszcie jego zespołu.

\---

Kiedy Steve wraca do domu, zatrzymuje się na środku salonu i przez chwilę jedynie patrzy bezmyślnie na swoje otoczenie. Poduszki na kanapie są starannie poukładane. Wszystkie jego książki zostały ustawione w porządku alfabetycznym. Jego lodówka została zaopatrzona w znacznie więcej jedzenia niż samotna osoba zdołałaby kiedykolwiek zjeść w pojedynkę.

Od kilku dni zajmował się _budowaniem gniazda_ i nawet sobie tego nie uświadamiał.

W tym momencie dociera także do niego, że wszystko to zaczęło się niedługo po jego rozmowie z Dannym o chęci posiadania młodych. I chociaż jego umysł wie, że Danny jest dla niego nieosiągalny, jego instynkty i ciało najwyraźniej stanowczo umieściły Danny'ego w kategorii "towarzysz".

I cholera, Steve nie mógłby zamanifestować tego bardziej dosadnie, chyba że odchyliłby głowę i podsunął swoją szyję Danny'emu, by ten mógł zatopić w niej zęby.

\---

Steve budzi się, czując aromat smażącego się bekonu. Bekon jednak rozprasza go tylko na chwilę, po czym znacznie bardziej odurzający zapach wdziera się w jego zmysły. Zwleka się z łóżka i chwiejnym krokiem schodzi po schodach, uświadamiając sobie, że zapomniał włożyć koszulę dopiero wówczas, gdy staje w progu swojej kuchni.

\- Śpiąca Królewna wstała - stwierdza Danny, nie odrywając wzroku od bekonu, który skwierczy na kuchence. Przez chwilę Steve zastanawia się, skąd wziął się ten bekon, po czym przypomina sobie, że sam go kupił. Z jakiegoś powodu nie wydawało mu się to dziwne w tamtym momencie, pomimo faktu, że prawie nigdy nie jada bekonu.

\- Nie jadam bekonu - mówi bez zastanowienia, bo słowa mimowolnie wypływają z jego ust.

\- Więc czemu go kupiłeś? - pyta Danny, odwracając się od bekonu, by popatrzeć na Steve'a spod zmarszczonych brwi.

 _Ponieważ ty go lubisz_ , myśli Steve. Co nie znaczy, że może faktycznie powiedzieć o tym Danny'emu. Wzrusza więc tylko ramionami i mówi:  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że go mam.

\- Jasne, cóż, przygotowałem też jajka i tosty. Z chleba razowego, ponieważ tylko taki znalazłem. - Danny obdarza Steve'a spojrzeniem, które informuje go, że podlega surowej ocenie z powodu swojego wyboru odnośnie pieczywa. Steve jedynie uśmiecha się szeroko w odpowiedzi.

\- A więc przyjechałeś tylko po to, żeby zrobić mi śniadanie, czy kryje się za tym jakiś inny cel? - pyta Steve, podkradając kawałek tosta z talerza stojącego obok łokcia Danny'ego. - Jestem na zwolnieniu, gdybyś nie wiedział.

\- W zasadzie właśnie o tym chciałem porozmawiać - oznajmia Danny, sprawiając, że Steve robi się spięty.

\- Ach tak? - odpowiada, zmuszając się, by nadać swojemu głosowi mniej więcej swobodne brzmienie.

\- Wchodzisz w okres rui, zgadza się? - pyta otwarcie Danny, niemalże doprowadzając do tego, że Steve krztusi się swoim tostem.

\- Danno... - zaczyna Steve, ponieważ, kurwa, to oczywiste, że Danny się wszystkiego domyślił. Domyślił się wszystkiego i...

\- Słuchaj, zastanawiałem się po prostu, czy nie chciałbyś jakiejś... pomocy - mówi Danny.

Steve milknie na chwilę i jedynie wpatruje się w przestrzeń. Zastanawia się przelotnie, czy jakimś cudem się nie przesłyszał. W istocie jedynym powodem, dlaczego Steve wie, że cała ta sytuacja - Danny w jego kuchni - nie jest wytworem halucynacji, jest intensywny zapach malasadas, olejku sandałowego, kawy i omegi przenikający jego kuchnię - zapach, który stanowi czystą esencję Danny'ego. Jednakże w tym momencie Danny sprawia wrażenie wyraźnie zażenowanego, a Steve uświadamia sobie, że pozwolił, by cisza między nimi przeciągnęła się zbyt długo.

\- Pomocy? - pyta w końcu, a jego głos jest napięty i nieco ochrypły.

\- Ruja mija szybciej, gdy przechodzi się ją z drugą osobą - odpowiada Danny, wyłączając kuchenkę i zgarniając bekon z patelni, unikając wzroku Steve'a. - Chodzi o feromony czy coś takiego.

\- Danny, nie musisz... - zaczyna Steve, ale Danny wchodzi mu w słowo.

\- Cieczka czy ruja, jedno i drugie daje w kość, kiedy nie ma się partnera, rozumiesz? Możesz mi wierzyć - mówi Danny, mierząc Steve'a poważnym spojrzeniem. - Kiedyś, zanim poznałem Rachel, próbowałem przejść przez to bez niczyjej pomocy i kiedy rozbiłem szklankę, nie byłem nawet na tyle świadomy, by wyciągnąć sobie ze stopy odłamki szkła. Tkwiły w mojej nodze przez niemal dwa dni, zanim zajął się mną lekarz, i miałem szczęście, że nie wdało się zakażenie. Dlatego po prostu... chciałbym ci pomóc. Jeśli mi pozwolisz.

\- Pracujemy razem - zauważa Steve, próbując zignorować to, że swędzenie pod jego skórą przybiera na sile na samą myśl o rannym i samotnym Dannym.

\- Granice profesjonalizmu przekroczyliśmy dawno temu, _babe_ \- odpowiada Danny z odrobinę przewrotnym uśmiechem. - A poza tym, to tylko seks. Zupełnie jak to, co łączy ciebie i Catherine. I mimo to pracujesz z nią bez żadnego problemu.

Ich relacja w niczym nie przypomina tego, co łączy go z Catherine, lecz Steve nie wie, jak ma o tym powiedzieć.

\- Myślałem, że nie gustujesz w alfach - stwierdza w końcu, nadal usiłując w pełni pojąć propozycję Danny'ego.

\- Rzeczywiście, nie randkuję z alfami, ale seks z nimi jest dobry. - Danny wzrusza ramionami. - Czyli po prostu postaraj się we mnie nie zakochać - dodaje żartobliwie.

Steve musi powstrzymać wzdrygnięcie.

\- Sam nie wiem - mówi Steve, niezręcznie przestępując z nogi na nogę.

\- Przemyśl to - odpowiada Danny.

Steve zaciska szczękę, ale przytakuje skinieniem głowy.

\---

Zastanawia się nad tym, zbliżając się coraz bardziej do pełni rui. Jest jeszcze bardziej podenerwowany niż wcześniej i przyłapuje się na tym, że grasuje niespokojnie po całym domu, ścigając skąpe ślady zapachu Danny'ego, które nadal utrzymują się w jego kuchni.

Jednak im dłużej o tym myśli, tym lepiej brzmi ten pomysł. Myśl o Dannym, uległym i chętnym, pod nim drażni jego podświadomość. Jeszcze mocniej kusząca jest wiedza, że będzie mógł udawać, że Danny należy do niego, a on należy do Danny'ego - nawet jeśli taki stan rzeczy miałby trwać tylko przez krótki czas. Danny byłby obecny w jego domu, w jego łóżku, w jego życiu.

Czasami zastanawia się, czy byłby w stanie sprawić, że Danny poczuje się wystarczająco dobrze, by chcieć zostać.

Półtora dnia później Steve daje za wygraną.

\- Cześć - mówi żenująco chrapliwym głosem, kiedy otwiera drzwi.

\- Cześć - odpowiada Danny z lekkim uśmiechem, poprawiając przewieszony przez ramię plecak. - Cieszę się, że zdecydowałeś się zadzwonić.

\- Nie wszedłem jeszcze w zaawansowaną fazę - przyznaje Steve, odsuwając się na bok, żeby wpuścić Danny'ego do swojego domu.

\- No, to dobrze. W telewizji leci mecz Jetsów i wolałbym go obejrzeć, nie mając twojego fiuta w swoim tyłku - odpowiada Danny, szczerząc się w uśmiechu. Steve przewraca oczami i stara się zignorować to, jak jego puls przyspiesza nieznacznie, gdy Danny nawiązuje do prawdziwego powodu tej wizyty.

Danny przechadza się po salonie, jakby był u siebie, a Steve nie może się powstrzymać przed gapieniem się na niego przez chwilę.

\- Przynieść ci piwo? - woła Danny z kuchni, zamaszystym ruchem otwierając lodówkę.

\- Nie - odpowiada Steve, siadając ciężko na kanapie. Być może alkohol uspokoiłby nieco jego nerwy, lecz Steve nie chce, by jego umysł był przytępiony podczas tego, co miało nastąpić. Chce być w stanie zapamiętać każdy szczegół - od sposobu, w jaki Danny całuje, po sposób, w jaki dochodzi. To trochę żałosne, uświadamia sobie, jednak nie potrafi się zmusić, by się tym przejmować.

\- Jak sobie chcesz - mówi Danny, podważając kapsel butelki o krawędź kuchennego blatu, a następnie wraca do salonu.

Steve nareszcie zaczyna się rozluźniać, kiedy Danny włącza telewizor. Danny wrzeszczy w czasie meczu - oczywiście, że tak - ale Steve słucha tego z zadowoleniem i od czasu do czasu rzuca pogardliwe komentarze na temat wyboru Danny'ego odnośnie drużyn sportowych. Tymi komentarzami ściąga na siebie garść rozzłoszczonych spojrzeń i drobnych kłótni, lecz Steve przyłapuje się na tym, że i tak szczerzy się od ucha do ucha.

Niemniej podczas ostatniej kwarty Steve ponownie zaczyna się niecierpliwić. Jest to jednak inny rodzaj zniecierpliwienia - bardziej naglący i natarczywy. Także zapach Danny'ego wydaje się być silniejszy, a Steve czuje, że kręci mu się od niego w głowie. I zanim może się powstrzymać, przyłapuje się na tym, że pochyla się w stronę Danny'ego i wtula twarz w bok jego szyi.

Danny jednak, zamiast go odepchnąć, obejmuje go ramieniem, by przeczesać palcami jego włosy.

\- Hej - odzywa się łagodnie, odrywając wzrok od meczu. - Jak się trzymasz?

\- Nieźle - mamrocze Steve, ale nie próbuje się odsunąć.

\- Uh huh - prycha Danny, jednak w jego głosie słychać raczej rozbawienie niż irytację. - Chcesz rozładować trochę napięcia?

Jakaś część Steve'a chce zaprzeczyć, by jeszcze przez chwilę rozkoszować się tym spokojnym momentem w towarzystwie Danny'ego, zanim ruja pozbawi go zdolności trzeźwego myślenia, ale Steve już czuje, jak pęcznieje w swoich jeansach, a jego skóra robi się rozpalona.

\- Taa - odpowiada. - Jetsi najwyraźniej i tak przegrają.

\- Hej, tylko bez takich - oburza się Danny, trzepiąc Steve'a lekko w tył głowy.

Steve parska śmiechem i wtula się jeszcze mocniej w Danny'ego, z twarzą wciąż ukrytą w jego szyi i z rozchylonymi ustami, by wchłonąć tyle zapachu Danny'ego, ile to tylko możliwe. Ów zapach ma w sobie teraz ostrzejszą nutę, która sprawia, że krew Steve'a zaczyna wrzeć.

\- W porządku, chodźmy na górę, _babe_ \- mówi Danny, pomagając Steve'owi podnieść się z kanapy. Steve wstaje posłusznie, ale nie odsuwa się od niego ani trochę, nadal lgnąć do Danny'ego całym sobą.

\- Taa - mruczy i natychmiast przeciąga językiem wzdłuż szyi Danny'ego. Danny niemal wypuszcza go z rąk.

\- Moje plecy byłyby naprawdę wdzięczne, gdybyś nie zakleszczył się ze mną na tym twardym parkiecie - burczy Danny.

Jednak teraz bardziej pierwotna, kierowana instynktem strona Steve'a zaczyna przejmować nad nim kontrolę i na samą myśl o śliskim, rozgrzanym ciele Danny'ego otaczającym zgrubienie u nasady jego penisa w jego piersi wzbiera zadowolony pomruk.

\- Tak, tak, ty neandertalczyku - fuka Danny, prowadząc Steve'a po schodach.

Kiedy wreszcie docierają do sypialni, Steve pozwala Danny'emu popchnąć się na łóżko. Podpiera się na łokciach, ale poza tym ani drgnie, zamiast tego zadowalając się patrzeniem, jak Danny rozluźnia swój krawat i rozpina guziki koszuli.

\- Zamierzasz wziąć się do dzieła w najbliższym czasie? - pyta Danny, unosząc brew i spoglądając wymownie na ubrania Steve'a.

\- No nie wiem, jestem teraz trochę zajęty podziwianiem widoków - odpowiada Steve z przewrotnym uśmiechem. Jego spojrzenie przesuwa się powoli po całej sylwetce Danny'ego.

\- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może też chciałbym móc podziwiać jakieś widoki? - odparowuje Danny, co tylko wywołuje szerszy uśmiech na twarzy Steve'a.

\- Cóż, skoro nalegasz, mój drogi - mówi Steve, po czym jednym płynnym ruchem ściąga z siebie koszulkę. Danny wydaje odgłos uznania, a Steve nie może nie nadąć się lekko z dumy, że wprawił w zadowolenie swojego - nie, nie _towarzysza_ , tylko - partnera. Swojego partnera.

Zanim jednak ma szansę sięgnąć do swoich jeansów, Danny siedzi już na nim, cudownie nagi. Steve przyłapuje się na tym, że chwyta biodra Danny'ego, zanim w ogóle zdąży o tym pomyśleć, i wypuszcza z ust nagłe sapnięcie, gdy Danny dociska się do jego podbrzusza.

\- _Kurwa_ \- syczy, ale to słowo brzmi nieco niewyraźnie w jego własnych uszach. Jest praktycznie pijany zapachem Danny'ego.

\- Biorę antykoncepcję - oznajmia niespodziewanie Danny, nie przerywając lekkiego kołysania biodrami. - I założę się, że włamałeś się wcześniej do mojej kartoteki medycznej, więc wiesz, że na nic nie choruję.

\- Ja też - odpowiada pospiesznie Steve. - Na nic nie choruję.

\- Czyli to twoja decyzja - ciągnie Danny, a jego głos łagodnieje odrobinę. - Tylko lepiej podejmij ją szybko, bo chcę cię mieć w sobie najlepiej pięć minut temu.

\- Bez prezerwatywy - wykrztusza Steve. Danny posyła mu szeroki uśmiech.

\- A więc zaczynajmy, _babe_ \- mówi i sięga ręką w dół, by rozpiąć Steve'owi jeansy.

Steve wypycha biodra ku górze, gdy tylko czuje dotyk Danny'ego na swoim członku. Danny wyciąga go ze spodni i przesuwa dłonią po całej jego długości, po czym zaciska palce u nasady, badając miejsce, gdzie zgrubienie na erekcji Steve'a już zaczyna się zaokrąglać do przyjemnych, pokaźnych rozmiarów.

\- Mam lubrykant - wydusza z siebie Steve między sapnięciami, podczas gdy Danny nie przestaje uciskać jego zgrubienia.

\- Pewnie nie będzie mi potrzebny - odpowiada Danny, nieco zaskakując Steve'a. - Jestem dosyć wilgotny tam na dole.

Wówczas Danny bierze Steve'a za rękę i prowadzi ją za siebie, aż palce Steve'a muskają jego dziurkę. Steve pociera ją palcami, które robią się śliskie w ciągu kilku sekund. Danny napiera na nie i wydaje cichy jęk, co zachęca Steve'a do działania. Wsuwa palec do środka i nie natrafiając na żaden opór, wślizgując się całkowicie w zniewalające, mokre gorąco.

W chwilę potem trzy z jego palców znajdują się głęboko w Dannym, który pieprzy się nimi w taki sposób, że Steve czuje się do tego stopnia zamroczony podnieceniem, aż niemal nie jest w stanie oddychać. Odrobina śliskiej substancji ścieka mu po palcach na nadgarstek i Steve nie może się nie zastanawiać, czy Danny zawsze jest taki mokry, czy może to tylko efekt jego rozochocenia.

\- Potrzebuję twojego fiuta w środku - skamle Danny, sięgając za siebie i trącając ręką nadgarstek Steve'a, aż Steve niechętnie zabiera swoje palce.

\- Danno... - zaczyna, lecz zanim może powiedzieć coś więcej, Danny przemieszcza się na kolanach i opuszcza się na jego członek.

Steve ma wrażenie, jakby ktoś właśnie wycisnął całe powietrze z jego płuc.

I wtedy Danny zaczyna się poruszać.

Nabija się na fiuta Steve'a, a potem unosi się do góry, po czym znowu opada na dół. Steve nie potrafi zapanować nad własnymi biodrami, które odruchowo podrywają się ku górze, wprowadzając go głębiej w Danny'ego, którego usta rozchylają się z rozkoszy. Steve wychodzi na przeciw także kolejnemu pchnięciu Danny'ego, skupiwszy wzrok na Dannym, gdy ten wygina plecy w łuk i pozwala swojej głowie opaść do tyłu, odsłaniając długą kolumnę swojej szyi.

Steve ma ochotę zatopić w niej zęby, wgryźć się w nią mocno, aż powstanie między nimi więź i Danny będzie _jego_.

Jednak w tym momencie Danny ponownie osuwa się na niego i jedyną rzeczą, jaką rozum Steve'a umie jeszcze pojąć, jest rozkosz. Chwyta biodra Danny'ego tak mocno, iż jest pewien, że następnego dnia Danny będzie miał siniaki i wypycha miednicę w górę i w górę i w górę, aż Danny wydaje serię niskich jęków i sapnięć przy każdym pchnięciu, szukając na oślep punktu podparcia na śliskiej od potu piersi Steve'a.

\- No dalej, no dalej - jęczy Danny, gdy zgrubienie na członku Steve'a zaczyna nabrzmiewać i szarpać za krawędź jego wejścia. - Zaklinuj się w mojej cipce, _babe_.

Steve przestaje się kontrolować, gdy tylko te słowa wydobywają się z ust Danny'ego, i drży pod wpływem orgazmu, kiedy związuje ich ze sobą. Danny w dalszym ciągu kołysze się na nim, ugniatając jego powiększony członek, aż Steve tłumi w sobie bolesne kwilenie wywołane nadmiarem stymulacji. Udaje mu się sięgnąć niezdarnie po zaniedbany członek Danny'ego i przesuwa po nim dłonią, dopóki Danny również nie zaczyna szczytować, zaciskając się mocno wokół niego i wyciskając ze Steve'a resztki jego orgazmu.

Zostają tak przez jakiś czas, dygocząc w następstwie osiągniętego spełnienia i trzymając się siebie nawzajem - Steve nie wypuszcza z rąk bioder Danny'ego, a Danny opiera mocno dłonie na klatce piersiowej Steve'a.

\- No i już - mówi Danny po chwili, oddychając z wysiłkiem. - Napięcie zostało rozładowane.

\---

Steve'owi udaje się ułożyć ich na boku, przy czym stara się dopilnować, by uszkodzone kolano Danny'ego znalazło się w możliwie najwygodniejszej pozycji. Danny poprawia się nieznacznie, kuląc się bliżej do piersi Steve'a, i Steve nieruchomieje na chwilę, po czym ostrożnie zarzuca ramię na bok Danny'ego i przytula go do siebie. Jest to zapewne wyłącznie działanie hormonów, jakie towarzyszą związaniu, lecz Steve przyjmie wszystko, co zostanie mu ofiarowane.

\- A więc... - odzywa się Steve, przerywając ciszę. - "Zaklinuj się w mojej cipce"? Naprawdę, Danny? Bo wydawało mi się, że właśnie ty stale marudzisz o tym, że nie posiadasz pochwy.

\- Zamknij się - odpowiada gderliwie Danny. - W przeszłości zostałem rzetelnie poinformowany, że to brzmi seksowniej niż 'zaklinuj się w moim odbycie' albo 'zaklinuj się w moich drogach rodnych'.

\- Och, no nie wiem. 'Zaklinuj się w moich drogach rodnych' brzmi całkiem seksownie - stwierdza żartobliwie Steve, a jego usta rozciągają się w uśmiechu.

\- Oż ty, nie pozwalaj sobie - naburmusza się Danny, obrzucając Steve'a złowrogim spojrzeniem.

\- Po prostu uważam, że wszystko brzmi seksownie, kiedy ty to mówisz, _babe_ \- odpowiada Steve, patrząc na Danny'ego ze swoją najszczerszą szczeniaczkową miną.

\- Pochlebstwa nigdzie cię nie zaprowadzą - oznajmia zrzędliwie Danny, a Steve wtula twarz w jego szyję, aby ukryć uśmiech.

\- Zaprowadziły mnie aż tutaj - mówi, skubiąc zębami bok szyi Danny'ego, a następnie przenosząc się wyżej, by possać płatek jego ucha.

\- Uh, nie, to moja litość i wspaniałomyślność zaprowadziły cię aż tutaj - odgryza się Danny, ale odchyla odrobinę głowę, by zrobić Steve'owi więcej miejsca.

\- W takim razie, co powiesz na to, żebym ci się odwdzięczył? - pyta Steve, wracając do skubania zębami skóry tuż pod szczęką Danny'ego.

\- O mój boże, czy ten tekst faktycznie na kogoś działa? - jęczy żałośnie Danny, lecz nie protestuje, gdy Steve przewraca go na plecy i przyciska do materaca. Zgrubienie na członku Steve'a nareszcie zmniejszyło się na tyle, by mógł się z niego wyślizgnąć, pozwalając spermie zmieszanej ze śluzem spłynąć po udach Danny'ego.

\- Może ty mi powiesz? - odpowiada Steve z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem.

\- Jesteś okropny - marudzi Danny, ale się nie sprzeciwia, kiedy Steve zsuwa się po jego ciele i rozchyla jego uda, żeby odsłonić jego dziurkę.

Steve muska ją językiem i czuje satysfakcję, gdy biodra Danny'ego drgają, a z ust Danny'ego wyrywa się ciche sapnięcie. Traktując to jako zachętę, Steve liże go jeszcze raz, a słodycz wydzieliny Danny'ego i gorzki smak jego własnej spermy przenikają do jego ust.

\- Mmm, taa, właśnie tak - jęczy Danny, napierając pośladkami na usta Steve'a.

Steve wciska się nieco głębiej, otwierając Danny'ego językiem. Albo raczej - otwiera go jeszcze bardziej. Danny już i tak jest dosyć rozluźniony i wypieprzony, i Steve nie może się powstrzymać przed wydaniem zaborczego pomruku, gdy przypomina sobie, że to _jego_ dzieło, że Danny jest kompletnie rozluźniony i wyuzdany dzięki niemu.

\- Dalej, _babe_ \- szepcze Danny, a Steve jest niemal pewien, że już nigdy nie będzie w stanie słuchać, jak Danny nazywa go _babe_ , nie dostając przy tym wzwodu.

Zachęcony przez Danny'ego, Steve wślizguje się w niego dwoma palcami i przesuwa nimi w tę i z powrotem, aż znajduje miejsce, które sprawia, że Danny się ożywia i unosi biodra. Koncentruje się na tym miejscu, masując je, aż Danny zaczyna szarpać go za włosy i żąda:  
\- Do środka, do środka, _do środka_.

Steve spełnia żądanie, zaczepiając nogi Danny'ego na swoich barkach i wchodząc w niego jednym gładkim pchnięciem. Porusza płynnie biodrami i pochyla się, by pocałować Danny'ego, a mokre gorąco otacza jego język i członek. Nagle ogarnia go potrzeba, by dotykać Danny'ego dosłownie wszędzie, chce, by jego dłonie znalazły się we wszystkich miejscach na raz: na brzuchu Danny'ego, na jego ramionach, jego tyłku, jego fiucie.

\- To takie przyjemne - bełkocze Danny, napotykając każde jedno z pchnięć Steve'a zwinnym poruszeniem własnych bioder. - Takie przyjemne, _babe_.

W tym momencie pchnięcia Steve'a stają się bardziej ostre, bardziej zaciekłe. Danny zaciska się wokół niego, a Steve zauważa, że jego biodra gubią rytm, gdy usiłuje dostać się jeszcze głębiej do środka. Dotyk Danny'ego wokół niego jest fenomenalny - zniewalający i mokry i gorący - i Steve pragnie zaklinować się w nim szczelnie i już nigdy się nie wysuwać, chce zostać w tym przytulnym wnętrzu Danny'ego, aby nikt inny nie miał do niego dostępu.

Ma niejasną świadomość, że Danny sięga dłonią pomiędzy ich ciała, by zająć się własnym członkiem, mamrocząc słowa zachęty przeplatane kilkoma przekleństwami. O wiele zbyt szybko czuje, jak Danny drży pod nim, jęcząc głośno i zaciskając się mocno wokół niego. Wystarcza kilka gwałtownych pchnięć i Steve idzie w jego ślady, zakleszczając się silnie z Dannym po raz drugi w ciągu paru godzin.

Steve dyszy, jakby właśnie wrócił po długim biegu, a jego ramiona trzęsą się nieznacznie, gdy podpiera się na nich ponad Dannym. Czuje kroplę potu spływającą mu po szyi, a jego krew wrze. Zaczyna rzeczywiście wchodzić w gorączkowy etap rui i zastanawia się, ile czasu mu zostało, zanim żądza pozbawi go zdolności myślenia.

\- Hej - odzywa się cicho Danny, podnosząc dłoń i obejmując nią policzek Steve'a, budząc go ze stanu oszołomienia. - Hej, powinieneś się położyć. Połóż się dla mnie, w porządku?

Steve przez chwilę wpatruje się w Danny'ego, po czym wypełnia polecenie, przewracając ich na łóżku, tak że znowu leżą na boku, twarzami do siebie.

\- Teraz powinniśmy spróbować trochę się przespać - mówi dalej Danny, a Steve widzi, że jego powieki już zaczynają opadać. - Prześpijmy się, a potem doprowadzimy się trochę do porządku.

Danny'emu wystarcza ledwie parę chwil, żeby zasnąć, ale Steve wykorzystuje tę okazję, by odrobinę nacieszyć się tym momentem: Danny jest w jego łóżku, zwinięty w kłębek obok niego. Wtula głowę we włosy Danny'ego i oddycha głęboko, po czym odpływa w sen.

\---

Kiedy Steve się budzi, Danny'ego przy nim nie ma.

Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy to wszystko było tylko jakąś dziwną, wywołaną przez ruję halucynacją, jednak miejsce na łóżku obok niego nadal jest ciepłe, co musi oznaczać, że jeszcze nie postradał kompletnie wszystkich zmysłów. To jednak nie tłumaczy, dlaczego Danny gdzieś przepadł.

Właśnie zaczyna panikować, kiedy w drzwiach sypialni pojawia się głowa Danny'ego.

\- Obudziłeś się wreszcie, śpiochu? - pyta Danny, wchodząc powoli do pokoju. Widok jego wilgotnych włosów oraz ręcznika owiniętego wokół jego talii w pewnym stopniu uspokaja Steve'a i sprawia, że łatwiej mu oddychać.

\- Taa - odpowiada Steve i krzywi się nieznacznie, słysząc, jak szorstko i ochryple brzmi jego głos.

\- Cóż, prysznic jest już wolny - oznajmia Danny, podchodząc bliżej do łóżka. Steve jednak nie zwraca zbytniej uwagi na to, co mówi Danny, za bardzo skupiony na samym Dannym, na sposobie w jaki się porusza, na sposobie w jaki kilka zabłąkanych kropli wody ześlizguje się po jego klatce piersiowej, na niemożliwym błękicie jego oczu.

Kiedy Danny znajduje się wystarczająco blisko, Steve wciąga go z powrotem na łóżko, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając.

\- Hej - skrzeczy Danny, lecz jego słowa zostają stłumione, gdy Steve wpija się jego usta. Swędzenie pod jego skórą znowu wróciło, jeszcze bardziej uporczywe, i Steve czuje, że jest mu tak gorąco, jakby jego ciało wypalało się od środka.

Jednak o wiele zbyt szybko Danny rozdziela ich na siłę, odpychając Steve'a od siebie i ostrożnie trzymając go w odległości wyciągniętego ramienia.

\- Danno... - zaczyna Steve.

\- Hej - powtarza Danny, uciszając Steve'a. - Hej, chcę, żebyś się trochę umył, okej? Powinieneś też coś zjeść.

\- Nie... - protestuje Steve. Jego głos brzmi trochę niewyraźnie, a umysł jest nieco mętny. Dobiera się do ręcznika Danny'ego, ale obrywa po łapach i zabiera ręce.

\- Prysznic. Jedzenie. Później seks - mówi Danny stanowczym tonem.

Steve mruży oczy (a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje; każda jego myśl i ruch sprawiają wrażenie ospałych), ale pozwala Danny'emu ściągnąć się z łóżka i nie stawia oporu, gdy Danny prowadzi go do łazienki. Kiedy zostaje wrzucony pod lodowato zimny prysznic, odrobinę przejaśnia mu się w głowie i przyłapuje się na tym, że wypluwa z ust wodę i mrugając, otwiera szeroko oczy.

\- Jesteś już ze mną, _babe_? - pyta Danny, zaglądając za zasłonkę prysznica.

\- Wiesz, byłbym wdzięczny za bardziej kulturalną pobudkę - mówi zrzędliwie Steve, odgarniając z twarzy mokre włosy.

\- Rzuciłeś się na mnie, kiedy próbowałem być kulturalny - odgryza się Danny, posyłając Steve'owi wymowne spojrzenie.

\- Tak, tak - fuka Steve, odprawiając Danny'ego machnięciem ręki. - Idź zrobić coś do jedzenia. Zejdę do ciebie za kilka minut.

\- Krzycz, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, i nie rozwal sobie głowy o kafelki - mówi Danny, wycofując się z łazienki. Jedyną reakcją Steve'a jest przewrócenie oczami.

Gdy tylko słyszy ciche trzaśnięcie zamykanych drzwi, przyłapuje się na tym, że opada ciężko na ścianę. Zimna woda mogła go trochę otrzeźwić, ale wciąż czuje lekkie zawroty głowy, przytłoczony hormonami rui. Znowu zaczyna czuć się niespokojnie i nieswojo, bo spływająca po nim woda zabiera z sobą zapach Danny'ego. Mimo tego Steve robi, co w jego mocy, żeby utrzymać wystarczający kontakt ze świadomością, i sięga po butelkę szamponu.

Ostatecznie, od tej chwili prawdopodobnie będzie już tylko gorzej.

\---

Steve budzi się następnego ranka i ledwie jest w stanie myśleć.

Teraz kieruje się niemal wyłącznie instynktem, a jego wspomnienia są w najlepszym wypadku wyrywkowe. Nie wie, ile razy zakleszcza się z Dannym tego dnia - prawdopodobnie zbyt wiele; nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem po tym wszystkim Danny nie jest zbyt obolały, żeby się ruszać.

W paru momentach udaje mu się odzyskać jasność umysłu: raz, gdy Danny usiłuje nakłonić go do wypicia odrobiny wody, wciskając słomkę między jego wargi, i kolejnym razem, gdy Danny ponownie wrzuca go pod prysznic.

Przez większość czasu jednak wszystko jest po prostu rozmazaną plamą rozkoszy tak intensywnej, że prawie bolesnej. Danny mówi do niego nieustannie - tego Steve jest pewien - ale przeważnie jedyne, co do niego dociera, to kojący szum rozlegający się w tle. Tylko czasami udaje mu się uchwycić rzeczywisty sens słów Danny'ego, ale nawet wtedy jest to głównie: "Dalej, dalej", "Kurwa, Steve" albo "Właśnie tak, _babe_ ".

Steve przywiera kurczowo do Danny'ego i zastanawia się, jak, do diabła, ktoś mógłby przejść przez to samotnie.

\---

Piątego dnia ruja Steve'a ustępuje. Przypomina to wynurzenie się, aby nabrać powietrza, po byciu przytrzymywanym pod wodą. Jego umysł nareszcie znowu jest klarowny, jego myśli są w miarę spójne i, w końcu, znów czuje się wygodnie we własnej skórze.

Mruganiem przepędza sen z oczu i orientuje się w otoczeniu. Łóżko jest w opłakanym stanie, ale jakimś cudem reszta pokoju wygląda stosunkowo schludnie. Plecy Danny'ego przylegają do jego klatki piersiowej, a jego członek wciąż tkwi w tyłku Danny'ego, zapewne po ostatnim razie, kiedy się zakleszczyli. Jednak penis Steve'a jest teraz miękki, a sama myśl o kolejnej erekcji sprawia, że Steve się krzywi.

Ostrożnie wysuwa się z Danny'ego, próbując go nie obudzić. Jednak Danny reaguje na ten manewr pomrukiem niezadowolenia, a jego powieki drgają kilka razy, po czym się unoszą.

\- Śpij dalej - mówi Steve, wydostając się z łóżka.

\- To, że wypieprzyłeś mnie do nieprzytomności, nie oznacza, że jesteś moim szefem - odgryza się Danny, kierując zmrużone sennie oczy na Steve'a. Jego włosy są potargane i powinien się ogolić, lecz jego widok w dalszym ciągu sprawia, że Steve ma wrażenie, jakby coś zaciskało się wokół jego piersi.

\- Rób, jak uważasz - odpowiada Steve, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Jeśli będę dalej spał, to nie dlatego, że mi kazałeś! - woła Danny za oddalającym się w stonę łazienki Steve'em, a Steve nie potrafi do końca powstrzymać radosnego uśmiechu. Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że nawet kompletnie wypieprzony Danny jest nadal tym samym marudnym Dannym, którego zna i... no cóż.

Jego prysznic trwa przynajmniej dwa razy dłużej niż zazwyczaj. Z tego, co potrafi sobie przypomnieć, Danny próbował utrzymać go we względnej czystości, jednak teraz - kiedy Steve jest w stanie myśleć o innych rzeczach poza seksem - czuje się lepki i odrażający. Niewielka, pierwotna część Steve'a nadal jest niezadowolona, że zmywa z siebie zapach Danny'ego, ale tłumi ten instynkt świadomością, że prawdopodobnie miną całe miesiące, zanim pozbędzie się zapachu Danny'ego ze swojej sypialni.

Nakładając szampon na włosy, robi w myślach inwentaryzację zawartości swojej lodówki - o której, uświadamia sobie, wie bardzo mało. Zakłada, że Danny karmił go przez ostatnie kilka dni, ale doprawdy nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć, _czym_ Danny go karmił. Jedzenie niezupełnie stanowiło priorytet.

Steve postanawia zajrzeć do lodówki, kiedy wyjdzie spod prysznica. A jeśli nie wystarczy mu składników, by przygotować Danny'emu przyzwoite śniadanie "po", zawsze mogą wyskoczyć do knajpki, która znajdowała się niedaleko.

Pukanie do drzwi wyrywa go z zamyślenia.

\- Wychodzę - woła Danny przez zamknięte drzwi, puszczając z dymem wszystkie plany Steve'a.

Steve otwiera usta, żeby... żeby co? Błagać Danny'ego, żeby został? Zagrozić mu, że weźmie go jako zakładnika, dopóki on sam nie uporządkuje swoich uczuć? Przekupić go kawą?

\- W porządku - mówi w końcu, a jego głos brzmi ochryple i szorstko. Wmawia sobie, że to wyłącznie dlatego, jak wyczerpująca była jego ruja.

\- Zobaczymy się w naszej siedzibie - odpowiada Danny.

Steve stara się nie wsłuchiwać w cichnący odgłos kroków Danny'ego, ale jego wysiłek nie jest szalenie skuteczny. Bez Danny'ego w pobliżu ogarnia go poczucie takiej samotności, jakiego nie czuł od długiego czasu.

\---

W zasadzie nic nie ulega zmianie. Nie żeby Steve oczekiwał czego innego. _Chciał tego_ , owszem, ale nie oczekiwał. Nigdy tego nie oczekiwał.

\- Dobrze jest mieć cię z powrotem, bracie - mówi Chin, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, kiedy Steve pchnięciem otwiera drzwi do ich siedziby.

\- Dobrze jest być tu z powrotem - odpowiada Steve, co nie mogłoby być większą prawdą.

\- A więc chcesz najpierw usłyszeć dobre czy złe nowiny? - pyta Chin, opierając się o komputerowy stół.

\- Dobre nowiny to coś, czego mi trzeba - decyduje Steve.

\- No więc Kono wyśledziła przywódcę dużej szajki, zajmującej się nielegalnym handlem orchideami - oznajmia Chin z dumnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Orchidee? - dziwi się Steve, unosząc brew.

\- Przez czarny rynek roślin przewija się masa pieniędzy, bracie - odpowiada Chin, wzruszając ramionami. - Europejscy kolekcjonerzy zabiliby za niektóre z rzadszych, zagrożonych gatunków. Dosłownie.

\- Huh - mruczy Steve. - A te złe nowiny?

\- Tamten handlarz bronią, którego aresztowaliśmy w zeszłym tygodniu, najwyraźniej miał wspólnika, o którym nie mieliśmy pojęcia - odpowiada Chin, a jego mina poważnieje. - Ktokolwiek to jest, przejął jego interesy.

\- Cholera - mamrocze Steve.

\- Mamy w tej chwili kilku podejrzanych, ale ogólnie brakuje nam solidnego tropu - przyznaje Chin, stukając palcami w multimedialny blat, by wywołać zdjęcia z policyjnej kartoteki. - Póki co brat Reicha wygląda najbardziej obiecująco. Kono właśnie z nim rozmawia.

\- Dołączę do niej - oznajmia Steve, zapamiętując adres. - Ty i Danny powinniście sprawdzić jego kuzyna.

\- Nie pojedziesz razem z Dannym? - pyta Chin, przyglądając się badawczo Steve'owi.

\- Byliśmy ze sobą non stop przez ostatnie pięć dni - wyjaśnia gładko Steve. - Myślę, że wystarczy nam swojego towarzystwa na jakiś czas.

Chin zaciska usta, z jego miny trudno jest cokolwiek wyczytać, ale kiwa głową. Mimo to Steve czuje wzrok China na swoich plecach przez całą drogę do drzwi.

\---

\- Kuzyn Reicha nie jest tym, kogo szukamy - ogłasza Danny, wchodząc do prywatnego gabinetu Steve'a. - W dalszym ciągu ma długi hazardowe na absurdalną kwotę i nie próbował ich spłacać w ostatnim czasie. Czyli nie ma nowego źródła dochodów.

\- Doskonale - mruczy Steve, odkładając na bok teczkę Jacka Reicha i sięgając ponownie po teczkę Andrew Reicha (brata).

\- A więc, skoro tę sprawę mamy już załatwioną, powiesz mi, co się z tobą dzieje? - pyta Danny, splatając ramiona na piersi.

\- Co się ze mną dzieje? - powtarza Steve, podnosząc wzrok znad przeglądanych dokumentów. - Nic się nie dzieje.

\- I to dlatego unikałeś mnie przez cały dzień - mówi Danny bezbarwnym tonem.

\- Nie unikałem cię - protestuje Steve, mimo iż to prawda. Absolutnie unikał Danny'ego.

\- Och, więc to dlatego nagle zacząłeś robić wszystko z Kono, chociaż technicznie rzecz biorąc jesteś _moim_ partnerem - odparowuje Danny, posyłając Steve'owi wymowne, nieszczęśliwe spojrzenie.

\- Słuchaj, pomyślałem, że będziesz chciał ode mnie odpocząć - wyjaśnia Steve, marszcząc czoło.

\- Czyli _jednak_ mnie unikałeś - mówi Danny, a wyraz jego twarzy staje się nieczytelny. - Wydawało mi się, że mówiłeś, że nie będziesz się dziwnie zachowywał po tym, co zrobiliśmy.

Jakaś część Steve'a chce wyrazić sprzeciw, że tak naprawdę nigdy się na to nie umawiał, ale zamiast tego Steve stwierdza tylko:  
\- Nie zachowuję się dziwnie.

\- Więc to udowodnij - odgryza się Danny, a jego szczęki zaciskają się w sposób, który Steve nauczył się rozpoznawać jako upartą determinację.

\- Dobra - zgadza się Steve, wstając ze swojego fotela. - Chodźmy porozmawiać jeszcze raz z Andrew Reichem.

\---

Andrew Reich jeszcze bardziej niż jego brat nie potrafi utrzymać rąk przy sobie i jeśli jego brudne łapska prześlizgną się jeszcze raz po tyłku Danny'ego, to...

... to nic, ponieważ Danny aż nazbyt wyraźnie dał do zrozumienia, że nie chce, by ktoś bronił jego honoru. Nie chce, by ktoś go ochraniał, by zaspokajał jego potrzeby, a jeżeli Steve spróbuje, prawdopodobnie oberwie kolanem w klejnoty za swoje starania.

Danny jest silnym, niezależnym omegą, który nie potrzebuje żadnego alfy. Czy coś w tym stylu.

\- A może opowiedziałbym ci trochę więcej o moim bracie podczas kolacji? - pyta Andrew, obdarzając Danny'ego lubieżnym spojrzeniem, które przyprawia Steve'a o dreszcze i powoduje, że jeżą mu się włoski na karku.

\- Obawiam się, że mam już plany na dzisiejszy wieczór, ale jestem pewien, że mój partner, komandor McGarrett, z wielką przyjemnością skorzysta z pańskiej propozycji - odpowiada oschle Danny, strącając z siebie dłoń Andrew Reicha.

\- Aw, nie bądź taki, kochanie - wzdycha Andrew, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej do Danny'ego. - Proszę tylko o kolację. Czy ja wyglądam na takiego alfę, który...

\- Panie Reich, czy moglibyśmy wrócić do interesującego nas tematu? - przerywa mu Steve, prostując kręgosłup, by w pełni wyeksponować swój wzrost wynikający z bycia alfą. - Ponieważ nadal nie powiedział nam pan, gdzie pan był w czwartek wieczorem.

\- Powiem wam, gdzie byłem w czwartek wieczorem, jeśli ten śliczny słodziak powie mi, gdzie spędzi dzisiejszy wieczór - odpowiada Andrew Reich, odsłaniając w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby.

\- Pierdolić to - docierają do Steve'a wymamrotane pod nosem słowa Danny'ego, po czym Danny robi krok naprzód, jakby szykował się, żeby przygrzmocić Reichowi, lecz zanim ma szansę wprowadzić swój zamiar w życie, frontowe drzwi otwierają się z rozmachem.

Dłoń Steve'a natychmiast wędruje do jego broni, ale opuszcza ją na widok stojącej w progu dziewczyny. Jest mała w sposób, który sprawia, iż wydaje się, że słowo "filigranowa" zostało wymyślone specjalnie dla niej, i nie może mieć więcej niż osiemnaście lat. Poza tym wyraźnie widać, że jest omegą.

\- Liat - odzywa się Andrew, a jego głos przybiera dziwnie przyjemny i łagodny ton. - Jak się miewa moja ulubiona bratanica?

\- Nieźle, dopóki nie znalazłam zgrai gliniarzy w domu mojego ulubionego stryjka - odpowiada dziewczyna głosem przepojonym niewinnością i patrzy na Steve'a swoimi dużymi brązowymi oczami. Nie żeby jej oczy robiły jakiekolwiek wrażenie na Steve'ie - on zawsze miał słabość do niebieskich.

\- Hej, Liat, zgadza się? - zwraca się do niej Danny z wyraźnie wymuszonym uśmiechem. - Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy wyszli na zewnątrz na krótką pogawędkę, podczas gdy mój partner porozmawia z twoim stryjem?

Liat wygląda na nastawioną sceptycznie do tego pomysłu, jednak Danny'emu udaje się wyprowadzić ją z domu przy pomocy potoku pozornie nieszkodliwej paplaniny oraz dłoni umieszczonej stanowczo między jej łopatkami, dzięki czemu Steve zostaje sam na sam z Andrew.

\- Słuchaj - mówi Steve, kiedy jest pewien, że Danny i Liat nie będą ich słyszeć - możemy załatwić to na spokojnie albo możemy to sobie utrudnić.

\- Wydajesz się spięty, mam rację? - rzuca szyderczo Andrew, na co Steve zaciska szczęki. - Ta suka omega tobie też nie daje się zerżnąć?

Steve wymierza pierwszy cios.

\---

\- Niezłe limo, bracie - stwierdza Kono, kiedy wraca do ich siedziby z policyjnego laboratorium. - Jak wygląda ten drugi facet?

\- Gorzej - odpowiada bez zająknięcia Danny, przemywając ranę na czole Steve'a antyseptycznym wacikiem. Steve wierci się odrobinę na krześle obok komputerowego stołu. - Ale i tak powinieneś był mi pozwolić, żebym mu przywalił.

Chinowi wymyka się rozbawione parsknięcie.

\- Jesteś pierwszy w kolejce, żeby go przesłuchać - odpowiada Steve, starając się zabrzmieć jak ktoś spięty i niepocieszony, co jest trudne, gdy jedyne, czego pragnie, to rozpłynąć się pod dotykiem Danny'ego. Nie minęła nawet doba, odkąd czuł na sobie dłonie Danny'ego, a on już rozpaczliwie za tym tęskni.

\- Jakkolwiek cudownie to brzmi, tak naprawdę nie sądzę, że to nasz facet - wzdycha Danny, odsuwając się od Steve'a, by raz jeszcze przyjrzeć się rozcięciu na jego czole.

\- Andrew Reich? - upewnia się Chin, marszcząc brwi. Steve kiwa głową.

\- Dwa okna w jego domu są rozbite, a zamek we frontowych drzwiach jest popsuty - tłumaczy Danny. - Zamożny handlarz bronią nie pozwoliłby sobie na takie środki bezpieczeństwa.

\- Świetnie - mruczy Steve, krzywiąc się z niezadowoleniem.

\- Ale mam też dobrą wiadomość - mówi Danny, sprawiając, że Steve nadstawia uszu. - Liat, bratanica Andrew, miała na sobie parę butów od Jimmy'ego Choo.

\- Parę czego? - pyta Steve, marszcząc nos.

\- Parę bardzo, bardzo drogich butów - wyjaśnia Danny. - Step-Stan kupił Rachel taką samą parę z okazji urodzin. Zdecydowanie nie są to buty, jakie powinna nosić bezrobotna nastolatka.

\- Ich cena może wynieść kilka tysięcy dolarów, bracie - dodaje Kono, gwiżdżąc z wrażenia.

\- Czyli jej matka jest w to zamieszana? - pyta Steve, obracając się, by wywołać informacje, które mają o Liat Reich. Oprócz paru szkolnych dokumentów i prawa jazdy nie ma tego wiele.

\- Niemożliwe. Jej matka zmarła, jeszcze zanim Reich wkręcił się w ten interes - odpowiada Chin, zaskakując Steve'a. - A Andrew Reich został prawnym opiekunem Liat, odkąd jego brat trafił do więzienia.

\- Więc kto jeszcze bierze w tym udział? - pyta Kono, splatając ramiona na piersi i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądając się plikom wyświetlonym na komputerowym stole.

\- Nikt - odpowiada tak po prostu Danny. Oczy pozostałych kierują się ku niemu. - Myślę, że sama się tym zajmuje.

\- Danny, nie wydaje mi się... - zaczyna Steve, ściągając na siebie piorunujące spojrzenie.

\- Nie wydaje ci się, że omega mogłaby handlować bronią? - pyta Danny, a jego wzrok robi się lodowaty, gdy krzyżuje ramiona na piersi.

\- Nie, nie wydaje mi się, żeby _siedemnastolatka_ mogła handlować bronią - uściśla Steve, spinając się pod nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem Danny'ego. - Jest jeszcze za młoda nawet na to, żeby głosować.

\- Słuchaj, Andrew Reich traktuje omegi jak gówno, zgadza się? - mówi Danny, a Steve musi stłumić przypływ wściekłości na wspomnienie tego, co Reich powiedział o Dannym. - Tyle że Liat nie traktował w ten sposób. Nie kazał jej wyjść ani nie gapił się na nią z pożądaniem, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Przyznaję, można by uzasadnić to tym, że Liat należy do jego rodziny. Alternatywne wyjaśnienie jest takie, że Reich zachowuje się przy niej jak najlepiej, ponieważ liczy na to, że Liat zatrudni go przy swoich interesach.

\- No nie wiem, Danny - odpowiada Kono sceptycznym tonem. - Siedemnastolatka handlująca bronią?

\- Ona jest najbardziej prawdopodobną kandydatką, by odziedziczyć ten interes - sprzeciwia się Danny. - To młode Reicha, rozumiesz? Jako ojciec, mogę ci prawie zagwarantować, że pierwszą osobą, której Reich oddałby wszystko, będzie jego młode.

Klatka piersiowa Steve'a napina się nieprzyjemnie, jak zdaje się robić to zawsze, gdy Danny mówi o młodych. W jego głosie słychać wówczas pewną ckliwość, która zawsze oddziałuje na zmysły Steve'a i sprawia, że Steve chce powiedzieć Danny'emu, że da mu tyle młodych, ile Danny by zechciał. To kompletnie głupie, kompletnie _szalone_ , ponieważ Steve nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę nie chciał młodych - nie przed Dannym. Ale skoro Danny czegoś chce, to Steve chce mu to dać.

\- Chin, możesz sprawdzić finanse Liat Reich? - odzywa się wreszcie Steve, przerywając ciszę.

Przez chwilę Chin spogląda na niego sceptycznie, po czym wzrusza ramionami i mówi: - W porządku, bracie.

Danny patrzy na Steve'a, mrugając oczami, wyraźnie zaskoczony, a następnie uśmiecha się. Steve odwraca wzrok, zanim zrobi coś głupiego, na przykład zatraci się w jasnobłękitnych oczach Danny'ego.

\---

Okazuje się, że Danny ma rację. Poza tym prawie zostaje postrzelony w ramię w nagrodę za swoje starania. Najwyraźniej zasady prowadzenia rodzinnego biznesu nie były jedyną rzeczą, której Reich nauczył swoje młode.

Mimo wszystko - ona jest mała, a oni mają przewagę liczebną i ostatecznie udaje im się przyprzeć ją do muru.

\- Jesteś mi winien drinka - jęczy marudnie Danny, gdy obaj patrzą, jak Liat Reich spogląda na nich z wściekłością przez tylną szybę radiowozu HPD.

\- Dlaczego jestem ci winien drinka? - pyta Steve, marszcząc czoło.

\- Ponieważ przez ciebie prawie oberwałem kulkę, oto dlaczego - odpowiada Danny, kątem oka zerkając z urazą na Steve'a.

\- Jakim cudem to moja wina? - protestuje Steve, patrząc na Danny'ego spod ściągniętych brwi.

\- To ty powiedziałeś: "Och, to tylko nastolatka! Nie potrzebujemy wsparcia!" - odgryza się Danny, odwalając okropną robotę w naśladowaniu głosu Steve'a, przez co musi powstrzymać uśmiech.

\- Dobra, dobra - fuka Steve, przewracając oczami. Kiwa ręką na Kono i China i woła: - Dzisiaj pijemy na mój rachunek!

... a może powinien był zaprosić tylko Danny'ego, sądząc po tym, jak Kono uśmiecha się uśmiechem Kota z Cheshire.

Tym sposobem Steve znajduje się w sytuacji, że jest lekko wstawiony i gra w grę, o której nawet nie myślał od czasów szkoły średniej.

\- Przelecieć, poślubić, zabić? Serio, Kono? - wzdycha Chin, wyglądając na nieprzekonanego.

\- Wkurzasz się tylko dlatego, bo musisz mnie zabić dla zachowania przyzwoitości, bracie - odpowiada Kono, posyłając Chinowi bezczelny uśmieszek.

\- Na Hawajach poślubienie własnej kuzynki jest zupełnie legalne - zauważa Steve nieco bełkotliwym głosem. Chin i Kono gapią się na niego.

\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego wiesz o czymś takim - oświadcza Danny, na co Kono wybucha śmiechem, kaszląc przed chwilę, gdy krztusi się piwem.

\- Danny, ty zaczynasz, żebyśmy mogli uniknąć dalszej dyskusji na temat kazirodztwa między kuzynami - mówi Kono, kiwając na Danny'ego swoją butelką. - Przelecieć, poślubić, zabić - Ja, Chin albo Steve.

Danny przez chwilę marszczy brwi, po czym spogląda na China.

\- Będziesz bardziej wściekły, jeśli powiem, że zabiłbym Kono, czy że bym ją przeleciał? - pyta.

\- Hej, on nie jest moim szefem - wcina się Kono, a wyraz jej twarzy jest niebezpiecznie bliski nadąsanemu grymasowi.

\- Dobra, dobra - mówi Danny. Nie odzywa się przez moment, rozważając wszystkie opcje. - Zabić Steve'a, przelecieć Kono, poślubić China.

\- Hej! Czemu to mnie byś zabił? - woła Steve, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ponieważ codziennie mam na to straszną ochotę, _babe_ \- prycha Danny, wywołując tym śmiech Kono i China.

\- No dobra, ale poślubić China? Serio? - dziwi się Kono, za co Chin szturcha ją łokciem w brzuch.

\- Muszę myśleć o moich przyszłych młodych, prawda? - wyjaśnia Danny, a jego ton sugeruje, że to powinno być oczywiste. - I chociaż jestem pewien, że młode całej waszej trójki byłyby wspaniałe, Chin wydaje się mieć słabiej wykształcony gen szajbusa niż ty czy Steve.

\- A jeśli ten gen ujawnia się w co drugim pokoleniu albo coś w tym stylu? - pyta Steve, usiłując poskromić uczucie rozgoryczenia, że Danny mówi o posiadaniu młodych z _Chinem_. To głupie, Steve o tym wie. To tylko gra, ale on chce - on _chce_.

\- Proszę cię - prycha Danny. - Poznałem matkę Kono.

\- Hej! - wykrzykuje Kono, ale sprawia wrażenie bardziej rozbawionej niż urażonej.

Steve pociąga kolejny łyk piwa i próbuje dobrze się bawić.

Od tego momentu atmosfera robi się coraz luźniejsza i wkrótce Steve przyłapuje się na tym, że chichocze razem z pozostałą trójką, opierając się o bok Danny'ego. Czuje się z tym dobrze, naturalnie, więc przywiera do Danny'ego na całej możliwej powierzchni, kiedy Danny nie odpycha go od siebie.

W końcu jednak barman zaczyna spoglądać na nich, jakby nic nie miało sprawić mu większej przyjemności niż wykopanie ich z jego lokalu, i Steve orientuje się, że znowu znajduje się na zewnątrz pośród ciepłego nocnego powietrza, zmierzając piechotą w kierunku - czego jest niemal pewien - prowadzącym do jego domu. Kono z Chinem ulotnili się już jakiś czas temu, ale Danny nadal jest z nim, ponieważ nie ma mowy, żeby Steve pozwolił Danny'emu wałęsać się samotnie w nocy po tej podejrzanej okolicy - zwłaszcza gdy Danny jest pijany.

\- Wiesz... - odzywa się Danny, kiedy przebyli zaledwie parę przecznic. - Wiesz, skłamałem.

\- O czym? - pyta Steve z twarzą częściowo wtuloną we włosy Danny'ego, wdychając jego kojący zapach.

\- O tym, że chciałbym mieć młode z Chinem - odpowiada Danny, otaczając ramieniem talię Steve'a. - Nie chcę mieć młodych China.

\- Taa? - mamrocze Steve, próbując poskromić gorące, zaborcze uczucie w swojej piersi.

\- Taa - przytakuje Danny, gdy skręcają w stronę frontowych drzwi domu Steve'a. - Tylko twoje.

\- Moje? - pyta Steve, zaskoczony.

\- Taa - powtarza Danny, pocierając nosem o szyję Steve'a. - Twoje młode. I Gracie, ale ona też cię lubi. Może być częściowo twoja.

\- Nasze młode - mruczy Steve, kiedy potykając się, wchodzą do domu.

\- Nasze młode - potwierdza Danny i natychmiast pada bez życia na kanapę.

\---

Steve budzi się na kanapie w swoim salonie, w połowie leżąc na niejakim Dannym Williamsie. Przez moment wpatruje się w przestrzeń, podczas gdy jego mózg pracuje na pełnych obrotach, próbując wykombinować, w jaki sposób znalazł się w tej pozycji.

Kawałki poprzedniego wieczoru wpadają na swoje miejsca i Steve zamiera w bezruchu.

\- Hej - mamrocze Danny, a jego powieki drgają kilka razy, po czym się unoszą. Steve przyłapuje się na tym, że jest oczarowany sposobem, w jaki ciemnoblond rzęsy Danny'ego rozkładają się półkoliście na jego policzkach.

\- Mówiłeś poważnie? - rzuca bez zastanowienia Steve.

\- Mówiłem poważnie o czym? - pyta Danny, marszcząc brwi z zakłopotaniem.

\- O tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy wczoraj wieczorem - wyjaśnia Steve, a serce w jego piersi łomocze głośno. - O młodych.

Danny przez chwilę przygląda mu się w osłupieniu, po czym jego oczy otwierają się szeroko, gdy dociera do niego, o co chodzi.

\- Ja... to nie... - jąka się Danny. Milknie na moment, przyglądając się uważnie twarzy Steve'a. Wreszcie odpowiada: - Taa.

\- Ale ty nie randkujesz z alfami - mówi z lekkim osłupieniem Steve.

\- Zazwyczaj nie - przyznaje Danny. - Ale nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem alfy, który nie oczekiwał ode mnie, że rzucę pracę i zajmę się wychowywaniem młodych.

\- Nigdy bym tego... - zaczyna Steve, ale Danny wchodzi mu w słowo.

\- Wiem - mówi z drobnym uśmiechem. - Za bardzo jestem ci potrzebny w zespole.

\- Taa - zgadza się Steve, opuszczając głowę, by oprzeć się czołem o czoło Danny'ego. - Taa, jesteś mi potrzebny.

Danny unosi głowę i całuje go, delikatnie i słodko.

\- Czy to tylko seks? - pyta Steve, ponieważ musi to wiedzieć.

\- Myślisz, że proponuję swoje towarzystwo podczas rui komu popadnie? - prycha Danny, posyłając Steve'owi niewzruszone spojrzenie.

\- Wyszedłeś - szepcze Steve z ustami tuż przy ustach Danny'ego.

\- Wydawało mi się, że właśnie tego chciałeś - przyznaje Danny, a Steve pochyla się po kolejny pocałunek, tym razem bardziej namiętny i głębszy.

\- Zostań - wzdycha Steve, gdy znowu się od siebie odrywają.

Danny zostaje.

__________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> PS. Wyjaśnień kilka odnośnie użytych słówek:  
>  _cieczka (w oryg. “heat”) i ruja (w oryg. “rut”)_ – aczkolwiek w języku polskim oba te terminy są synonimami, to z uwagi na brak ogólnego określenia dla okresu godowego samców zwierząt pozwoliłam sobie na takie improwizowane rozróżnienie (i mam nadzieję, że nikt się nie pogubił w trakcie czytania);  
>  _młode (w oryg. “pups”)_ – wg słowników “pup” powinno być raczej tłumaczone jako “szczenię”, ale doszłam do wniosku, że to by było jednak _zbyt_ zwierzęce. Niemniej Autorka nie używa słowa “dziecko”, więc musiałam wybrać inne pasujące słowo i tak stanęło na “młode”;  
>  _towarzysz (w oryg. “mate”)_ – nie jestem całkiem zadowolona z tego słowa, ponieważ nie oddaje ono do końca znaczenia angielskiego “mate” (partner seksualny/małżonek/samiec połączony w parę z samicą), ale nie wpadłam na nic, co by lepiej pasowało do tekstu;  
>  _zgrubienie u nasady penisa (w oryg. “knot”)_ – to jakże proste angielskie słówko nie ma niestety równie prostego polskiego odpowiednika (poza tym opisowym określeniem trafiłam jeszcze na termin “bulbus glandis”, ale nie chciałam was już zamęczać czymś takim);  
>  _zakleszczenie (w oryg. “knotting”)_ – faza kopulacji u psowatych, której przebieg został dość jasno wytłumaczony w fiku ;-)  
>  _babe_ – tego celowo nie tłumaczyła, bo próby przetłumaczenia tego na polski budzą kontrowersje ;-) miejcie tylko na uwadze, że kursywa na tym słówku to mój wymysł, a nie sposób na jego zaakcentowanie, jak przy innych słowach pisanych kursywą.  
>  Gdyby komuś nasunęły się jakieś sugestie, to jestem otwarta na propozycje (ツ)
> 
>  
> 
> PS #2  
> Jeśli ktoś się zdziwił, że nie jest to żaden z fików, na które oddawaliście głosy, to bez obaw – ficzkiem, który zwyciężył w głosowaniu zajmę się w następnej kolejności i może będzie gotowy za jakieś dwa tygodnie (ツ)  
> Ale już teraz **dziękuję wszystkim, którzy zagłosowali w ankiecie!** Było Was aż 20 osób! Jesteście cudowni!!! (ツ)


End file.
